Evelyn Martin
Evelyn Meridian Martin is Nina Martin's grandmother. She is more frequently known as Gran. Nina has lived with Gran since her parents died in a car accident. She doesn't appear much in the show but her voice was heard in the first episode of series one when she called Nina to ask how she was doing at "Harry Potter Land" or how she's doing at her new school. In Season 2, she stays at Anubis House before going to London, helping Fabian Rutter in his relationship with Nina and calling Victor Rodenmaar Jr. "cute". She is portrayed by Gwyneth Powell in Season 2 but was voiced by Barbara Barnes in Season 1. View the Evelyn Martin Gallery. Personal Life Nina has lived with her since her parents died in a car accident, in America. After the holidays, she stays at a hotel near the House of Anubis but it floods. Since her hotel flooded she shared a room with Nina and Amber Millington at the House of Anubis. In House of Freeze / House of Timeout, it is revealed that Gran is the Timepiece. In House of Phantoms/House of Surrender when Senkhara got mad that Nina had almost failed, Gran's heath went hay wire. Luckily, Fabian stood up to Senkhara and said that they could finish the task. She said that they have three days. In the finale, she is cured when Senkhara is banished forever and attends the party at Anubis House where Nina and Fabian get back together. In Season 3, it is revealed that she became ill again, one of the reasons why Nina did not return to the school. Relationships Nina Martin (1995-present; Granddaughter) Her only known relationship on the show with interactions. They live together when Nina was still in America. Nina is good with old people because she lived with her grandmother before she went to boarding school. She stayed in Nina's room until she left for London. Nina went to visit her after she was hospitalized. When she became ill again in Season 3, Nina decided to stay with her in America to take care of her, and not return to England. Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (2012-present; Friend, Possible Crush) When she first sees Victor while having breakfast, she thought that he was cute and everyone started laughing. He stopped when he first saw her. See Victelyn . Fabian Rutter (2012-present; Friend) Gran helps Fabian with his relationship with her granddaughter Nina. She suggests Fabian on writing Nina a poem and helps him with it. In the series two finale when Fabian sees Gran at the House he gives her a hug. She seems to approve of Fabian for her granddaughter. Appearances *House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies (Voice Heard on Phone) *House of Spirits / House of Blackmail (First Appearance) *House of Rivals / House of Faces *House of Myths / House of Nightmares *House of Help / House of Phobias (Voice heard in crawl tunnel) *House of Sorry / House of Hex *House of Barriers / House of Warnings *House of Freeze / House of Timeout *House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *House of Phantoms / House of Surrender *House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs (Mentioned) Trivia *Her Dutch counterpart Ireane Martens from Het Huis Anubis appeared in the show and was also heard on the phone talking to Nienke Martens, Nina's Dutch counterpart. **In Season 2 she fell into a coma and the only way to wake her up was to solve the mystery. *It was revealed that she is the Timepiece and that she has the Mark of Anubis. *Gran fell ill on the International Meridian in Greenwich. "Meridian" is also her middle name which led Fabian to realise what was wrong. *She likely got the Mark of Anubis around the time time as Patricia, Alfie, and Amber did. *She wasn't on the phone much. *In Season 3, it is revealed that Nina's Gran became ill again and Nina had to stay in America to take care of her. Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House of Anubis